halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Necros/SPARTAN IV
I have a present for you. And no, its not the Ebola virus. A step by step guide for creating a SPARTAN-IV of your own. Betray this rules at your peril. 1. The SPARTAN table: Use this table. Its the standard spartan table, i know, get over it. It works fine and doesn't need editing. 2. Filling in the little details: The Spartan IVs were born between 2595 and 2597. End of. Name and gender, features are up to you, height needs to be a 'spartan' height obviously. If i see anything over than 'human' in the species box i'm going to crack your head open and wash it out with acid. They all have the standard neural interface and their rank is either private, private first class, lance corporal, corporal or sergeant. Argue and i dismember you with my dismembering sword. SPARTAN tags only go to 200, sans omega, which is 300. The spartan tag is their company then their number, ala SPARTAN-A044, etc 3. Speciality and squad: This ones important, as it annoys me when people mess up. The idea of the IVs is there are several basic units. Fire Teams are decked out in default MJOLNIR and armed with MA6A Rifles, BR09s, HBR11s, M112 LMGs, M389 GPMG, M2A LARs with some of those weapons carrying attached grenade or rocket launchers. Also a squad member may carry a heavier anti tank weapon. Assault teams are bedecked in CQB armour and armed with SMGs, Shotguns, MA6A rifles with shotguns attached, The M73D Carbine, the M2A LAR etc. Combat Engineer squads have Close quater weapons like shotguns, Carbines, LARs and PDWs. They have EOD armour and explosives. Sniper teams carry one of the the M1091, SRS99 or the M99 Stanchion. They might have something nastier though. They also carry PDWs/Carbines/LARs and come in Scout armour. They may be equipped with ghillie suits or Scout+ Armour on occasion. Weapon Teams carry heavy duty weapons, like the AIE HMG, Missiles, Rockets, Lasers, Anti Tank rifles, etc. They use default MJOLNIR and carry PDWS/Carbines/Shotguns as thier back ups. On special occasions IVs would be handpicked for 'Commando' Sqauds. Outfitted in a range of armours and geared up with made to order weapons (mostly rifles, SMGs, Carbines, etc, the obvious) though these are rare. Make your specialisation according to which kind of unit they are in. Sergeants, FYI, are not in any teams, but command a squad, so you have more freedom ith their weapons, though their armour would reflect their speciality. Also availible now are Recon Squads, a 4 man specialist squad who are specialised for stealth and scouting ahead of the main force, along with silent attacks and diversionary attacks, so expects PDWs, Carbines, silencers etc etc. 4. Armour/picture:See that armour i mentioned above? Thats what your spartan has in that squad. No arguement. However, all spartans come in badass olive green. No 'swanky' colour schemes or armour customisations, please. Theres going to be more information on armour colour customisation later. Cross my heart, hope you die. 5. The detailing: If you want, you can use my handy dandy layout for spartan pages below. Unless you can think of something better, which you can't. introduction Appearence how they look Mental Report how mentally deranged they are Preferred Weapons their fire powah Strengths what they can do Weaknesses what they can't do History their history, following on onto their battles. Information on battles to come soon. I want to stress this that the SPARTAN-IVs all took training under all the spartans, and a few sangheili, together. Later, when the spartans took command of the companies, they began to impress their personal fighting styles and tactics onto their spartans, resulting in the companies taking after them. I want to REALLY STRESS this again. The SPARTAN IVs were assigned to companies, regardless of what ever talents they may have expressed when they first joined. There could be a stealthy person in a company where the standard tactic is to blow the foxtrot outta stuff. These 'company' specialisations have simple come from the fact that, after they graduated from training, (they trained, all equally, in their companies, IE every company had exactly the same traing, though the NCOs, combat engineers, weapon specialists had extra training for their specific areas. After graduation and their commanders taking command of the companies, their commanders stressed their own personal tactics upon them, shaping them after themselves. Thick of it like the Space Marine Chapters of Warhammer 40k. Once upon a time in the dark age, they were all exactly the same genetically enhanced super warriors until they got with their primarches and shared their geneseed, resulting in the various Chapters forming. 6. Unit: Each company is commanded by a original SPARTAN II. Not all have been decided but each company is a sort of 'corps d'elite' of that paticular spartan. Albion comes under the command of SPARTAN-108 and specialise in information warfare, information gathering and technology with it. Bravo is Ajax's company and specialises in CQC warfare, urban warfare, combat engineering, engineering and vehicle training. (Think the WW2 long range desert group, mixed with the SAS, with a few mechs in there for good luck), Charlie belongs to Mel-038 and specialises in stealth, totally and utterly. These guys are the commandos, assassins, recon and light infantry in the IV regiment. Delta is Fred's and is the hardcore till death allrounders, relied upon to provide a mean iron fist of fire bases. Easy Company is Kelly's and that has yet to be given a speciality. Fox Company is Cassandra-115, a SPARTAN specialising in rifles and mid ranged combat. Ghost Company is Linda's company of marksmen, snipers and skirmsihers, following her example of being sneaky and accurate. Halo Company is SPARTAN-070's and is heavy infantry, with plent of heavy weapons and love digging in. Indigo company has yet to get a CO and Omega, the reserve, is commanded by David 056. As for units wise the regiment has three battallions, three companies, five platoons, three squads, three teams. These are named numerically (as in 1, 2, 3) but teams are named phoentically, NATO phonetically (Alpha bravo charlie). Teams in a platoon are named Alpha through to Lima. Theres three teams to a squad, six specialist teams or various mixes to a special squad. an example would be the 1st batallion, 2nd company, 1st platoon, 3rd squad, Bravo Team would be better transated as 1st battallion, Bravo company, Red platoon, Squad vermillion, Bravo team. If you can't figure it out, ask me to sort it. 7. Table: Add you IV to the table below, and add that to your page. 8. Finished: What do you want, a cookie? Useful links *SPARTAN-IV Program (Ajax 013) *MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour Mark VII (Ajax 013)